inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mixi Max
Mixi Max is a new feature, which can fuse someone's aura with someone else's aura, combining their personalities and abilities, in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone universe. Mixi Max Users Ultimate Eleven *'Shindou Takuto' (With Oda Nobunaga) *'Kirino Ranmaru' (With Jeanne d'Arc) *'Amemiya Taiyou' (With Shokatsu Koumei; Anime and Neppuu version only) *'Hakuryuu' (With Shokatsu Koumei; Raimei version only) *'Nishizono Shinsuke' (With Ryuu Gentoku) *'Nishiki Ryouma' (With Sakamoto Ryouma) *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' (With Okita Souji) *'Tobu' (With Tochan) *'Fei Lune' (With Big) *'Nanobana Kinako' (With Master Dragon) *'Matsukaze Tenma' (With King Arthur) *'Zanark Avalonic' (With Clara Jane) Other Mixi Max *'Fei Lune' (With Tyrano) *'Tsurugi Yuuichi' (With Tsurugi Kyousuke) *'Matsukaze Tenma' (With Shuu) *'Protocol Omega 3.0' (With Zanark Avalonic) *'Zanark Avalonic '(With Sousou) *'Garshya Wolfein' (With G Gene) *'Vanfeny Vamp' (With V Gene) *'Saryuu Evan '(With S Gene) Mixi Max Keshins *'KH Gouriki no Genbu' *'KH Souten no Hasha Gyokuryuu' Usage One person's aura is taken and fused with the aura of the other person via the Mixi Max Gun. In order to work, the person receiving the aura must be at least of equal strength as the other person in order to absorb the aura and be able to complete the fusion. If they are not strong enough, the Mixi Max will result in a failure. A better understanding of the person's nature and personality also helps being "compatible" with them. Once Mixi Maxed, you can change into that form by saying "Mixi Trans"; which is short for transformation. Best Match Mixi Max Most of the time in the Chrono Stone game, Mixi Maxing one person's aura with another makes that person get a new hair's colour or skin's color. However, the Best Match Mixi Max allows the player receiving the aura to get a whole new face and new hair, like the Ultimate Eleven's Mixi Maxes. Info (Chrono Stone) Game In the game, it is possible to Mixi Max any player with any other player in your team, in addition to specific Mixi Max like Shindou with Oda Nobunaga, offering a great number of combinations. When selecting a player's aura, it is also possible to select hissatsu techniques to give to the player on the receiving end. Anime Mixi Max was first done in the anime in the episode 2, used by Clark Wonderbot. He Mixi Maxed Fei with Tyrano's aura, making Fei have a new appearance. Since that event, Mixi Maxes are mostly done to complete the Ultimate Eleven quest, by travelling through different eras to find historical characters and take their aura to give it to a player fit enough to gain the aura. However, antagonists such as Zanark Avalonic were also shown to be able to Mixi Max, without using the Mixi Max Gun. Movie As seen in the crossover movie Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W, Shinsuke and Taiyou used their Mixi Trans, respectively with Ryuu Gentoku and Shokatsu Koumei, meaning the movie events take place after the period when Raimon travelled to the Three Kingdoms era. Slideshow Shinsuke's Mixi Max with Ryuu Gentoku Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Liu Bei CS 25 HQ 1.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Liu Bei CS 25 HQ 2.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Liu Bei CS 25 HQ 3.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Liu Bei CS 25 HQ 4.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Liu Bei CS 25 HQ 5.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Liu Bei CS 25 HQ 6.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Liu Bei CS 25 HQ 8.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Liu Bei CS 25 HQ 9.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Liu Bei CS 25 HQ 10.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Liu Bei CS 25 HQ 11.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Liu Bei CS 25 HQ 12.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Liu Bei CS 25 HQ 13.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Liu Bei CS 25 HQ 14.PNG Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Liu Bei CS 25 HQ 15.PNG Fei's Mixi Trans Fei Mixi Trans Big CS 36 HQ 1.PNG Fei Mixi Trans Big CS 36 HQ 2.PNG Fei Mixi Trans Big CS 36 HQ 3.PNG Fei Mixi Trans Big CS 36 HQ 4.PNG Fei Mixi Trans Big CS 36 HQ 5.PNG Fei Mixi Trans Big CS 36 HQ 6.PNG Fei Mixi Trans Big CS 36 HQ 7.PNG Fei Mixi Trans Big CS 36 HQ 8.PNG Fei Mixi Trans Big CS 36 HQ 9.PNG Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone MixMaxCSGame.PNG MixMaxCSGame2.PNG MixMaxCSGame3.PNG MixMaxCSGame4.PNG MixMaxCSGame5.PNG MixMaxCSGame6.PNG MixMaxCSGame7.PNG MixMaxCSGame8.PNG Trivia *In the game, Shokatsu Koumei Mixi Maxes with either Amemiya (Neppuu) or Hakuryuu (Raimei) depending on the version. Though, in the anime, she Mixi Maxed with Taiyou. **Taiyou's Mixi Max with Shokatsu Koumei was different from other Mixi Maxes. Koumei's keshin struck down and kind of swallowed Taiyou, resulting in the Mixi Max. Wonderbot said that it was a forced Mixi Max. **This type of Mixi Max was also used when Master Dragon struck down and swallowed Nanobana Kinako. *You can use Keshin Armed while you are Mixi Maxed. *When Mixi Maxed, it is possible to have a new Keshin. See also *Ghost Mixi Max Category:Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Category:Game mechanics